powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 37: Ultimate Ulcer
Ultimate Ulcer is the tirty-seventh episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of the World Merge. Summary Phase 1 of U.L.S.A.R,-err, Cosmos'plan is complete. Phase 2 begins as Fuden goes to get the Star Orb, which might house another Destiny Shard... Featured Lineup: All rangers Plot As the rangers recuperate, they watch over Diego as he begins to die. He is only kept alive with the Spirit Waters, as he is near death. Ava is warped beyond her comprehension. Lara goes to comfort her. The day after, the team in South Korea begin to wonder what U.L.S.A.R could want with Cho's Machine. Ryan and Lara arrive to figure out what's going on. They can't rest for long however, as Cosmos arrives from the space bridge. He brings Scowl, Temujin, and Hook. The blue, cosmic ultimate being makes his threat. "Witness the power of the conqueror." "U.L.S.A.R?" "I am not U.L.S.A.R, I AM COSMOS!" "I don't care who you are, you're dead!" Peter runs at lightspeed to Cosmos, but the being detects him and punches him before he can land a hit, knocking Peter out. Peter, has been bested. Cosmos then fires at the rangers and engages in combat. His powers are unrivaled however, He literally walks through Ryan and Raiden and fights Calvin. Lara and Peter also try to fight, but to no avail. Will becomes Fury and begins to fight. Will's punches do good work, but Cosmos scans the fight patterns and beats back Fury. He walks up to a Calvin and begins to beat him down, but Scowl intervenes. "Let me defeat Roosevelt. I have a score to settle with him." 'Very well" Cosmos then fights Raiden and Fury, with Temujiin and Hook fighting Ryan, Lara, Peter and Andy. Meanwhile, Cosmos gave Fuden and Sakura autonomy to get the Star Orb, as he thinks that might be another Destiny Shard, The Cosmic Shard. 'Fuden swipes one of Sakura's enchanting books. For what though??? As such, Fuden and Sakura go to talk to Jiro, The Buraku King. Buraku is one of the 10 worlds of Xemon. He wants to reunite all the worlds, under the World Merge, a once a year event in which the 10 worlds align. A power source like the Star Orb could actually cause this to happen, ripping all 10 worlds apart only to rearrange them into one planet. This is what Jiro wants. Fuden asks Jiro to go to Amaterasu and act as their conduit to reaching the Guardian. "Why would I do that?" Jiro asks "He has the Star Orb. If we get it, the World Merge will be your's to command." Jiro reconsiders, and accepts. Meanwhile, Fuden looks through Sakura's spell book, learning the spells he will need, that Sakura would never grant him. Scowl and Calvin are having a final fight. Scowl curses Calvin for what he caused, as his sword strikes Calvin's Shield. Raiden is absolutely annihilated, and even Fury is demolished. "No one in the universe could defeat me before!" When Raiden notices the shining gree gem in Cosmos's forehead, he realizes that the Destiny Shards are real. and begins to get another vision, this time of the World Merge. At the center of it all, its the Star Orb. "Could, it be, the Star Orb, another DESTINY SHARD???" he thinks. Cosmos has made his point, and summons the UU-BOT, a giant version of the U-BOT. Ryan brought the EmperorFleet Megazord and they run through all the combinations, before defeating UU-BOT. Calvin, Ryan, Will, and Raiden all discuss how they could defeat a Destiny Shard. Lara and Peter interject. "When I ran up to him, I felt him move, something about him is meta physical." "When I tapped into his head, I sensed something spectacular" "Who Lara?" "The Sentinel" Meanwhile, Jiro is successful in his plead, and Sakura and Fuden are teleported along with. Hachiman and Nari wish them good luck. Raiden says they need to combat a Destiny Shard with a Destiny Shard. He leaves to meet the Guardian. However he's too late. The Guardian says he's already given away the Orb to Fuden. "WHAT?" Sakura then enchants Raiden, putting him to sleep. "The Star Orb is ours to rule! Cosmos will be surprised to see what comes next." Jiro states. All the while as he begins the World Merge. Sakura is uncomfortable with this, she thought the plan was to dispose of Jiro and take the Orb. She fears the World MErge, as it will destroy al 10 worlds as known. Fuden says its part of the plan, and she leaves with Raiden in tow, unsure if this is right. Debuts *Jiro, The Buraku King *The World Merge Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: Thor: The Dark World (2013) *Mission 51: Jet-Set (Story) Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Kamenrider2011